Stay out of my love life
by Mae3
Summary: Geoey is Julies best friend. She has this fix obsession to set Julie up with her brother Dorian, but Jules has her hots for someone else.. someone called Dean Portman
1. Prolog

Mighty Ducks  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, they belong to Disney.  
  
Prolog:  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" a piercing scream rang through the ice rink. All heads turned to the coaches office.  
  
"Hey Foss, was that Gaffney?" A slender red head boy asked totally bewildered.  
  
"Think so, Tom! Hey goalie what's up?" Instead of an answer, Foss, short for Mike Foster, Captain of the Maine Junior Team received a bear hug from his goalie Julie Gaffney who just flew out of the office and into his arms. A few seconds later he was freed and he finally could take a breath again. Now everyone of the team stared at their captain and goalie. "Jules what's up? What happened?" Foss asked once more this time with a slightly worried trace. And again all he received was a strangled scream and a squeeze from the best Junior goalie on this side of the Mississippi. Chuckling coach Cain watched this little show. He got the impression that the team wouldn't hear an answer any time soon from Julie and so he took pity in them and told them what he just told his goalie: "Guys, I just got a letter from the committee of the Goodwills and they want our cat-lady to be on their team to represent America." Shouts of joy and proud rang in his ears. Yes, that was exactly the reaction he anticipated from those guys. Always supportive and never jealous of one of their own. This time Julie found herself in an enormous embrace with Foss. Andrew Cain always thought that Gaffney and Foss would be a real cute couple. He was the tall, lean, cultivated, strong, gentle, handsome, blond leader-type and she was the tough, little, beautiful girl from a rich family. But somehow it hadn't worked out between them. But they were much too young for a real relationship anyways.. ..  
  
Tow hours later Julie sat on a chair next to her best friend and team member Geoey Hancock, who resided in bed in whose room, and told her for the 74th time, Geoey counted it, that she would go to the Junior Goodwills. Geoey was truly happy for her friend but by now she couldn't hear it anymore. If she had her mind she would have jumped up and either strangled Julie or ran out of the room on top speed. But unfortunately neither was an option cause her recently dislocated knee detained her from doing so. So she took a low step and did what her brother taught her on their vacation. Geoey picked up a CD, one she didn't like very much, from her nightstand and threw it sure of her aim at the side of Julies head. And to her deepest pleasure it had the desired effect. Julie stopped talking about the Goodwills. "Hey, that hurt!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
"What? Why did you do that?" Confusion showed in Julies request.  
  
"Since you got here, one hour and 37 minutes ago, you rambled on about the Goodwills straight. Stop it, okay? Just stop it!" Her enraged friend shouted. One irritated look of Julie later, the goalie was overcome by a wave of guilt. A day after Geoey came back from her holydays with her brother, that was 1 and a half weeks ago, they had a hockey-game. Geoey was an offence player and during that game she was checked brutally and dislocated her right knee. And what was even worse Geoey had worked a long time very hard so that she would be recognized by a scout. It was always her dream to go to the Goodwills. And now because of her knee she could simply forget about it. Julie felt immediately like the worst person on earth. How could she have done that to her best friend? Julie and Geoey were best friends ever since Geoey moved in next to her. Geoey's mother had married Pete Hancock after the divorce of her former husband and they moved in here from Evanston, Illinois. The girls were five around that time. Geoey, well actually Geosephine and just Julie and her family was allowed to call her Geoey, everyone else was restricted to Geosey, has a twin brother, Dorian whatever, but he stayed with his father in Illinois. Because Dorian didn't like Pete, Geoey always spend her holidays with him and her father. And about a year after she and her mother and Pete had moved to Boston, after one of Geoeys visits to the other half of her family, she came back with a huge passion for ice-hockey, she got it from her twin, and not much later Julie also became addicted to that sport. "Oh gawd Geoey, I'm so sorry. Where was my mind? I'm so sorry! I hadn't thought."  
  
"Okay Jules apology accepted. Let's just stop talking about the Goodwills okay?!" And a short but eager nod of Jules later she went on with an evil grin on her face: "Let's talk about your love life." Now it was Julies turn to become unnerved. She so hated that topic, but as much as she hated it Geoey loved it. Since they stared to become interested in boys Geoey hadn't stopped trying to set her up. First she tried it with a rather cute boy from their class. They both agreed that that was no good. Then she tried to set her up with an exchange student from Sweden. That was plain useless cause that guy couldn't say one English sentence and they couldn't communicate. After that came three blind dates, that only left her frustrated. Next came Bobby, surprisingly that went very well .. for about two weeks then he broke her heart. Julie would rather forget about that whole Bobby incident if it hadn't been for the fact that Geoey in return for her best friend's broken heart broke Bobby's nose. After that came Enrique. Another exchange student, this time from the west coast. Two dates later the girls agreed to put him in the ´goodnight, I think it's best to let us never see each other again`-box. After that came Johnny. Good looking, great kisser but totally brainless: Second in the ´box`. Then there was Don: drop dead boring. Third in the box. Then Mitch, that was terrible. Next was Eddi, that was horrible. He was followed by Foss. That was actually a very nice time, but they were too good friends so that it didn't really work out. After that came Logan. That guy was six years older than she was. First she refused to go but Geoey insisted. After four dates it was clear it wouldn't work out, the age difference and with that the differences in taste and hobbies and preferences were just too big. And now, after her vacation in Illinois Geoey had the idée fixe to set Julie up with her twin Dorian. "Geoey please, not the Dorian story again!" Julie sighed exasperate.  
  
"Why not? You would make such a great couple. I just know it!" The expectant look was nearly to much for Jules.  
  
"You also knew it with Bobby, and Eddi and Mitch..!"  
  
"Okay yeah, those were mistakes. But I know my brother!"  
  
"Geoey please!" Julies whine did nothing to Geoey's exuberance.  
  
"No Julie. You really would be perfect for each other. He likes hockey, he has brains even if it doesn't seem like that on first sight, he's fun, he likes to train like you and he's even really, really good looking. It's the ´drop dead, drool on your feet, oh my gawd: yummy` kind of gorges. I know you haven't met him up to now, and there are no pictures of him after our 8th birthday cause he doesn't like it, but you have to believe me he is wow. If he wouldn't be my bro I would go for him."  
  
"That sounds real good, sugar. But I think you have forgotten what you told me just before you went on your vacation. He is a rowdy, he's a brut, he's unreliable and what did you say?.. oh yeah that is my favorite and I quote you on that one: He's a mighty bit out of his mind. So my answer is no. No, no, no and once again no!"  
  
"Oh please Jules, please! Oh pretty, pretty, pretty please."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"PLEASE!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Oh please, please, please, please, please! Just one date. Just one single date! Oh please, darling, please! .. .. Oh and by the way, you owe me one for the 74 mentions of the Junior Goodwills in the last two hours." At that moment her facial expressions changed from pleading to smug. And from the defeated look of her best friend Geoey knew she had won.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll do it. But just one date! Promise!" Now it was Julie that pleaded.  
  
"Very well. I promise."  
  
"Good. But just under one condition."  
  
"And that'd be?"  
  
"I'll just go, if I haven't found someone else while I'm at the Goodwills!" Geoey pondered that request for a second and finally agreed. But there was still one thing left to say: "Jules you have to face it."  
  
"What?" Suspicion was written on her face.  
  
"You are soooo whipped." At that comment the teddy that Jules had clutched the whole time flew square through the room and hit it's mark: Geoey's face. And both girls started to laugh. 


	2. The call

-1 the call-  
  
'Dorian and Julie.. .. Yeah they were so cute together.. and then Jules were legally my sister. Oh and they would have so cute kiddos. They really .. ..! Oh my gawd. I haven't thought that.. that is so .. yuck . They're just kids themselves. Geoey you really has to become all healed up again. This whole doing nothing is not good for you. Cause you spend to much time with thinking and that is bad. That is really bad. And I really have to stop talking to myself. Especially in the third person. Oh I'm so .. ..!` The shrill ringing of her phone shocked her out of her musings. "Geosey Hancock?!"  
  
-Hey sugar it's me!-  
  
"Jules!" Geoey said in total relief.  
  
-What's up? You sound strange.-  
  
"Nothing, you just saved me from myself. I'm starting to become mad. .. Why are you laughing?"  
  
-Sweetest you were already mad before I even went to the Goodwills. So when do you get your cast of?-  
  
Geoey smiled knowingly to the mad comment and answered with great relief: "In two days. Finally! It's really starting to unnerve me."  
  
-You know you would be already running around as if nothing had happened if you had just listened to the doctors advice and hadn't overexerted your knee on the first day! You should really listen to him this time.-  
  
"Jules you start to sound just like my mom!" Geoey accused.  
  
-That woman is really wise.-  
  
"Oh shut it, smartaleck! Let's stop talking about me. Let's talk about you. Cause it's actually you who left me here all on my own. How's the new school?"  
  
-It's .. okay.-  
  
Geoey frowned at her best friends disinterested voice. "What's up bunny?" She had to smile at that last word. Julie and she always use those pet names for each other when they phoned. "Just two days ago you fell all over yourself because you were so happy. What happens? Has this .. Daniel.."  
  
-Dean!-  
  
"Whatever, has this guy anything to do with it?" The sigh on the other end of the phone was enough to answer her question. "What did that bastard do?"  
  
-He's no bastard!-  
  
"He is when you are not happy because of him. So what did he do to you?"  
  
-He didn't do anything to me. He just doesn't come?-  
  
"What?"  
  
-He gave his scholarship back. You know our coach, coach Bombay, he quit he'll become a lawyer now and Dean heard about it and decided he doesn't want another coach and so he stayed at home.-  
  
"You're really sad that he doesn't come, right?"  
  
-Mhm.-  
  
"You're really head over heels for him, don't ya?"  
  
-More than that.- The totally devastated tone in Julies voice nearly made her best friend jump up and run to her to her aid. -But it's okay, I mean I never really had let myself do something stupid. I mean he has a girl. So there is no chance for me. I'm just the..-  
  
"Julie stop it. You are beautiful and if he doesn't see it, it is his loss. Why didn't you try it? I mean maybe then he would have had a reason to stay in that fancy school of yours. And now don't come with the ´he has a girlfriend` speech. I told you times and times again that you can't come in- between an intact relationship. If he goes along with your intentions then you can forget about that girl. Gawd I really want to see that guy who has you so wrapped around his little finger."  
  
-Thank you very much.-  
  
"Was a pleasure ... No darling, you really have to do something about it. I know you are a keeper, but with boys you have to be the enforcer. They're dumb by nature .. .. stop laughing.. .. hey .. .. hello .. .. I'm trying to make a point here .. .. hello-o!"  
  
-Oh sweetheart, you little feminist you.. ..!-  
  
"Oh no... no. I'm no feminist. This whole thing I know from personnel research and experience. "  
  
-Research and experience?-  
  
"Of course. I did a concentrated field study and now I know those things. Well anyways, you interrupted the outpouring of my worldly wisdom... "  
  
-Your what?- Geoey had problems to understand what Julie said cause it was just a pressed out tone. The rest was just giggling and laughing.  
  
"My worldly wisdom... So shut up and listen, you could learn something. No you can learn something. So prick up your ears: If you want a boy to understand what you want you have to give him a broad hit. No metaphors don't say it in a roundabout way. Just do it. If you follow that rules.. .. you have your boy! .. .. What? Julie I don't understand one word. .. You should stop laughing before you try to tell me something." After three looong minutes Geoey finally got her answer.  
  
-Darling you really need to get out of bed. You really start to become crazy. Even in your terms was that crazy.-  
  
"Told you so bunny! Why don't you ever believe what I tell you? When you believe nothing else, then believe me that you and Dorian would be a great couple."  
  
-I love you, sugar, but if you don't stop with that Dorian story I'll never talk to you again. You know I have my hots for the missing Bash Brother! So just shut it.-  
  
"Oh .. that's soo.. ..!" She was instantly interrupted by a loud bang on the other side of the phone.  
  
-For God's sake! .. Honey hang on.. ..-  
  
"Okay?!" She responded and listened in, but she could just hear Julies side.  
  
-God damn it. Don't you Bash Brothers ever knock? You are such a lout! What's up? .. .. Yeah .. .. Oh .. okay. I'm coming. .. Oh shut it Mr. Bash .. Yeah I am angry at you. .. Yeah yeah I'm coming.. .. Geoey-darling?-  
  
"Yes Babe, what's up?"  
  
-The remaining Bash Brother just stormed my room and told me we have practice. I have to go. I'm so sorry.. But well you know practice comes first.-  
  
"Hey remember whom your talking to. Never mind. I'll call you when my cast is off. And I love and miss you, babe."  
  
-I love you too, as I told you before. And don't call me babe. I hate it. .. Okay Geoey give me a call when you're cast-free and remember I'll gonna miss you till you're with me again, or the other way round which is a bit more likely. See ya sugar.-  
  
"Yeah see ya, honey!" Julie disconnected the call and Geoey was once more left alone with her thoughts. 


	3. The letter

2. The letter  
  
Totally exhausted Geoey stepped into her room after a long and hard practice. It was her first practice after she got her cast off and after a long and tiring rehab. "Honey!" she heard her mother yell.  
  
"Yeah what's up?" Geoey responded tiredly. Cause from the tone of her mother she knew there was something waiting for her. And all she wanted to do was lay down and sleep for 2 weeks straight.  
  
"There's a letter for you. It's on the kitchen table. It's from your brother!" Mrs. Hancock had to smile as her oh so tired daughter jumped down the stairs, grabbed the letter from the table and sprinted back upstairs. Seconds later she stood in the kitchen again, pressed a kiss on her mothers cheek mumbled a thank you and a don't disturb while I read the letter, and raced again back upstairs into her room. But Hannah Hancock could understand it. She missed her son equally. If not more. She didn't see him that often mostly because he hated her new husband, but well things are as they are. But thank god he bore no grudge against her. And mother and son phoned on a constant basis. About every two days. For an unbeknown reason Dorian and Geosephine didn't want to phone they just wrote each other letters. Looong letters. Maybe because they were both obstinate to no end. And neither would be able to finish one single sentence. It wasn't different when they were together in person but then they could at least shut the other up physically. Well she loved her twins even if they were a constant pain in the neck.  
  
Geoey let herself fall onto her bed and ripped open the envelope. She fished the sheets out and started to read:  
  
~Dear little one, ( I won't call you by that certain name that you seem not to like even if it is my beloved nickname for you)  
  
first of all, listen to that friend of yours. Whoever she is she is right. I don't know her and I don't want to know her. And most importantly I don't want to meet her. She may be a nice girl but no. No, no, no, no, no. No. Do you get it? NO. What's up with your obsession about me and that chick? Do you thrive on it? I just don't get it. I told you time and time again that I don't want you to set me up with anyone. Just don't, okay? Don't do it. You annoy the shit out of me. You know I can get myself dates. And yes,.. don't say it. I know Jean and Kelly and Bindi and Nora and Marie and Casey and Linda and Mary-Anne and Madeline and Annabel were all flops, but I am able to get myself a date. I don't need your help and I don't want your help with those things. Get it in you thick scull: Don't set me up. And no buts. I know there just was a but on your mind. But I won't let you change my mind. Let it rest in peace. And god damn it get over that awful obsession. Sometimes you are such a nag. No let me error that, you are always a nag. My life would be so much easier without you.  
  
Ha ha ha... I can just imagine how you are yelling right now what a bastard I am. I really can imagine how you are jumping up and down on your bed and scream blue murder. Sometimes you are so predictable. Calm down. I was just joking. I could never imagine life without you. Except for one thing. My love life. My love life would really be so much easier without you. You find at least some fault with every girl I date. So I tell you once and for all stay out of my love life. But otherwise life would be far less interesting without my little sis. I know you love it when I call you that. I just can envisage how you blow your stack. I love enraging you. But you already know that, don't you? Yes you do.  
  
Well I think now is as good a time as ever to change the topic. So, the question is now, what I can think of that you want to read about. Oh yeah, I know one thing. School! You definitely want to hear about school. I don't get why it bothers you that much what I'm doing at school, but it does. You're worse than mom. So, what's new? Oh I got an A on my English literature essay. And my presentation in Sociology went really well. Your tip to do it about Friedrich Nietzsche was great. Thank you. I owe you one. But don't even start about my love life. That's a no no. I owe you whatever you want except it concerns my love life. So back to school. I passed my descriptive statistics course. I know I know, I'm a geek, but well I just become such a rush on good grads that it is absolutely unsatisfying to become bad ones. Yeah, yeah I know I'm a mighty bit out of my mind. You don't have to tell me I already believe it. You told me that so often by now that I finally believe it. But well, that is just my loveable persona.  
  
You wanted to know where I was ten days ago. Well don't tell mom, but I spend the night in prison.~  
  
"What?" Geoey jelled on top of her lungs.  
  
~Stop yelling. Everything's fine now. Calm down and I tell you the story. I would have had probably stayed longer there if dad hadn't called the lawyer. He bailed me out. And I don't even have to do community service. That guy is great. You probably want to know how I managed to get my ass behind bars. That's easy: such a stupid bloke in my school stepped on my every nerve and well I hit him. And don't even dare to say something about self-control. You don't have it either. Anyway our lawyer came and bailed me out, under one condition. The judge let me go but I had to promise him that I do something about my aggression. Well, so I had a loooooong talk with my lawyer and he told me that it would probably be best if I start playing hockey again. I don't know. I mean I haven't played for month for a certain reason. I just want to play with my old team. But first of all I don't know if I want to go back, secondly I don't know if I'm allowed to play with them again and thirdly I don't know if they would take me back after I deserted them. On the other side I really do miss playing hockey. Hey sis what shall I do? He wants to come by today and ask for my decision. I know it's a little late to ask you now, cause when you get this letter he was already here but I need to get it of my chest. Do I make the right decision when I'm going back? I mean I'd love to go back and join the team again. .. .. You think I'm afraid, don't you? You think I'm in a blue funk, right? It isn't like that. No way. It is more like I'm scared shitless. I'm scared to death. Do you think I should face up to my fears? Of course you think so. I forgot who reads that letter. Jesus.. .. Oh my god.. He is here.. Whish me luck so that I make the right decision.. I'll fill you in on the outcome.  
  
After 2 hours of listening to dad and my lawyer I'm finally back with you. And I made my decision: I'm gonna do it. I'm playing hockey again. And the best with this whole thing is, I'm allowed to play with my team again and I got news that they need help. They need my help. So my decision stands firm. I'm going back. And I learned that they actually miss me. .. Yes they miss me. Can you at least stop laughing? I'm feeling slightly embarrassed here. Yeah there is someone out there that is actually missing me. I know it's hard to believe but it is like that. And don't pretend as if you wouldn't miss me when I'm gone, cause I know you would. So what ya say? After nearly half a year doing nothing but studying I'm gonna be on the ice again.. Cool isn't it? Well anyway, I like it, you don't have to like it cause it is none of your business. But I think I will be right if I assume that you are overjoyed to hear that I'm playing hockey again. Stop moping because of that none of your business phrase.. but it is none of your business. I live my life the way I like and not the way you like me to live it. I'm really adamant about that. I really don't get it why you think your way of living is better than everybody else's? I really do have to tell you that. Sometimes you are just so freaking bossy that it is not just unnerving it really makes me hate you sometimes. Just stop managing everybody else's life and get first of all a grip on yours. I'm sorry that I have to tell you that, but someone has to and you should stop doing that now, cause you really start to create problems. You get on my nerves, you get on your best friend's nerves and you get on everybody else's nerves. So stop it and bring your life in order. You know when I think about it, it would be best for you, for us if we keep that relation between us on ice. I'll move out of home and I won't give you my new address. I think it is best for us if we take a break. I know that sounds more like a lovers request, but I ask the same thing from my sis. You know over and over again I now keep replaying everything that you tried to interfere with and it really is an obsession of yours and I start becoming tiered of it. And before I start becoming tiered of you I think we should lay everything on ice for awhile. So this will be my last latter for quite sometime. And you know what? You didn't have one remotely serious date. Ever. You know what I think the problem is? I think you haven't worked out the whole divorce of our parents at all. And now you are scared to take a relationship and you try to live out your fantasies through me and your friends. Girlie you really do need a shrink. It isn't meant to be mean it is meant to help you to start thinking about everything. Do it. You need help. Professional help. And don't think I'm the only one who thinks so mom and dad think so too. Talk to mom. Let her find help. Try to get a grip on your life sweety, you really need it. I'm sorry that the letter got so worse in the end, but someone needed to tell you, and I know you read the letter till the end and it was the only way I could think of that you would "hear" someone out. I hope I haven't ruined our brother-sister-relationship but you need help. Please don't laugh it off, don't think we want to harm you or don't love you, that we do, but something needs to be done. I beg you. Find some help.. ..  
  
My little sis I will always love you, wherever we are and even if we're not talking or writing or seeing each other. Please take care of yourself and don't do something stupid. I love you and I'm gonna miss you but I believe it is for the best. However you need a trigger to think about you and how f***ked up your life is and I think the best is to remove myself from your world. You need a new-start with your life and you need to rebuild your world picture. I know it will be hard to do that more or less on your own, but you need to do it on your own with professional help and I think then you can see your own life a lot easier and you'd be able to let everybody else live their own life. I'm sorry I know I just wrote in the beginning that I want you in my life but this is not about what I want this is about what you really need. Please don't be mad at me.  
  
Take care of you and start living your own life.  
  
LOVE Dorian (please refer from calling me Dodo. Nobody calls me that anymore)  
  
P.S.: I love you and I'm gonna miss you dearly.. ..~  
  
Geoey was shocked to her core. She didn't know how to take that letter. For the first time in many years she stated to cry. She didn't know what to do. He couldn't mean that. He couldn't have just told her to f**k off. 


	4. The madness

3. The madness  
  
But after four weeks she realised that was exactly what he meant. There was no word of him and it became clear to Geoey that he wouldn't say one more word. Her parents denied her every information about her brother except that he'd be fine and that he miss's her. She wasn't angry anymore after the sixth with had started. She was furious. She snapped at everyone except her parents. Those were granted with a deadly silence. No word came out of her mouth that was directed to them. The brunt of her anger were received by Pete, Foss and Julie but the last one just bits and pieces cause she had nearly no time for Geoey. And when they talked over the phone then they went down a certain scheme. They greeted each other; Julie started to talk about how great her life is now after that bugger, as Geoey liked to refer to Dean, was back in their team; Geoey just snapped and they started fighting. Every call ended with one or both of them hanging up in anger. At the end of the seventh week Julie refused to talk to her anymore. She told Geoey: to f**k off and stay the hell away from her until she, Geoey, would be in normal patterns again, and in exactly those words. Pete had already given up trying to solve anything and now he tried to stay out of her way. If Foss had thought that the point were Geoey's moods can't get any worse was reached he was proven wrong. It got worse. It got a whole lot of worse. Foss as a patient young man. You rarely saw him blow up some steam. But when he was at the end of his patience then you better stay clear of his way. However Geoey was too lost in her own anger that she didn't saw it coming. One evening after an extremely hard training especially because Geoey seemed to think that she needed to play a rowdy and did some rather brutal and unnecessary checks to the opposite team and to her own team Foss lost it. After everyone else had changed he held her back. "Hold it Geosey."  
  
"What do you want?" She snapped back at him.  
  
"I'm tired of your moods, or better the lack of those. There seems to be just one left and that is anger and I am so tiered of you." Foss growled barley keeping his anger own in check.  
  
"Oh .. you too? You want to stay away from me too? Okay I won't hold you up. Go. Leave. I couldn't care less."  
  
"Oh no, Geosey. This isn't about me. This is about you. Stop being a Buck- toothed witch and start acting like a normal person."  
  
"Oh stuff it and beat it you nitwit!" That was it. Foss totally lost it. He grabbed her by the arms and slammed her at the wall behind her. His face was contorted in anger. And Geoey out of an unbeknown reason was suddenly extremely interested in the little vein on his right temple that suddenly stood out and moved in tack to the fast beating of his heart. "That's it. That's it. Either you stop being as you are right now or you can leave, and don't even try to put the guilt on me. It is you that drives everyone away. Everyone I know tried to be patient but enough is enough. If you want to put guilt on anyone then search it within you. Face it that the only problem here is you. Nobody else." Geoey was far from impressed. This whole speech just fuelled her anger and she was about to retort, much to her dismay it needed to be done just oral cause she wasn't able to move because of the death grip Foss had on her. But her friend beat her to it: "Just shut up and get a grip on your life Geosey. You really do need professional help. You are so far over the line of sanity that it is more than scaring. Get help!" She didn't know what it was, but her guess was that it was exactly what her brother told her, that made her reconsider her point of view. "But .. .. no. No, no, no, no, no. It couldn't be. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy! I'm not barking mad. I'm normal. I'm totally normal. Everybody else is crazy, but not me!" Geoey didn't even recognised that she stammered out loud. As she went on and on and on Foss got scared. He stepped a few steps back and watched one of his oldest friends act like a total lunatic. It was the most scariest thing he had ever seen. She rambled on and on about being crazy or not. Her body language spoke of total confusion and nervousness. Her hands were trembling and her head moved from one side to the other. Her eyes moved wildly in their sockets. Then suddenly from one moment to the other all movement stopped. Tears started to spill from her eyes and exactly those green orbs fixated suddenly on Foss. In those he could clearly see that at this moment her sanity really balanced on a knife's edge. "I am really crazy ain't I? I really do belong in a nuthouse don't I?" Her voice was shaky and barley recognizable.  
  
"No I don't think so." Foss said gently and soothingly. "But I do think you need the help of a psychologist to work things out. Ask your parents they surely will help you. And I'm here, too. I will always be here for you. I'm sorry that I blew up in your face the way I did." He told her and embraced her in an enormous bear hug. At that moment her mind was finally clear of all the anger and she finally understood what her brother meant. He was right. He was absolutely right with his assumptions in the letter concerning her reactions. He was right with everything. How could she have doubted him? And Foss was right too. She really needed help. As much help as she can get. But she needed to work through everything alone with help but alone. But on the other hand she knew that she'll never be alone one her way. She had Foss and her parents and maybe the team to her aid if she would be able to apologize to them. And then, maybe she could apologize to Dorian and Jules and maybe they'd be able to forgive her. Yeah her twin was right she needed to come to terms with her own life first before she'd be able to care about anything else. ´Yes, first sorting out my f**ked up life then afterwards letting everyone else's in.` And as this decision stood firm she let herself fall into Foss's embrace.  
  
Author's Note: Hi everyone. This one is a slightly irritating one I know, but I needed to write it. And don't worry this is a mighty ducks story but I needed to get Geoey on the right track again. The next chapter will be with the ducks. I promise. Okay and now I just want to give a short answer to questions I have received: Number 1: yes Dorian and Geoey are identical twins (more or less).. Number 2: Geoey's last name is Hancock.  
  
P.S.: Thanks again for all the reviews. It means a lot to me. 


	5. The secret meeting

4. The secret meeting  
  
As carefully as he could he put one foot in front of the other. Silently with his best impression of a secret agent he crept along the wall. He peered around the corner and shot back immediately. A second later he peered around the corner again. He was about to sneak to the next corner as a large hand fell on his shoulder. Stifling the scream that wanted to erupt from his throat, he turned around to see the bulk form of his friend standing directly behind him. "Stop playing James ´dingbat` Bond, Averman."  
  
"But we're on a secret mission, Fult!" Averman whispered.  
  
"Exactly. And if we're caught, we are royally screwed. And you acting like agent 00Nothing is more than suspicious. So stop it!" Fulton Reed admonished. After that was settled they went carefully but unsuspicious through the corridors of Eden Hall to their agreed place of destination. Everyone was there. That included: Connie, Guy, Charlie, Goldberg, Dwayne, Ken, Luis, Adam, Russ and even Jesse Hall was present. After a short hello they sat down to discuss their prominent problem with Fulton and Connie as the main orators. "Okay guys shut it!" Fulton's baritone boomed through the room. "You all know I'm not a man of many words. But with this problem I'm becoming very much talkative. So, I think it's about time we start our little project..!"  
  
"Do you really think that enough time had passed?" Ken asked a little craven.  
  
"Yes we definitely believe that enough time had passed. Dean had enough time to come over his break up from his chick .. whatever her name is." The only attendant woman said.  
  
"Jennie!"  
  
"What did you say Guy?"  
  
"Her name is Jennie. Dean's ex's name is Jennie!"  
  
"Thank you Guy." Fulton said. "Okay we, Connie and I, think that three month is more than enough time to get over a break up. Well we know that Dean is still a little bit down."  
  
"A lillle bithhh?!" Goldberg asked with his mouth crammed full of sweets.  
  
"Yeah a little bit. So we know it and we decided the best way to come over it is to have a new relationship. Dean needs someone to take his mind of Jennie. And that's where our plan comes in. Who's better to take his mind of his ex than Julie? Now we can finally start playing matchmaker. I've waited for this since the Goodwills. Now that Dean is Jennie-free and Julie Joseph-free -and don't even try to interrupt me, I know we don't know if that is his given name or if his given name is the short form from Joseph, but I hate that name so for me his name is Joseph- we're able to make them see what we are seeing."  
  
"Hum what? What did you just say, Fult?" Charlie asked confused. "You lost me in the middle of your Joseph harangue."  
  
"That was unimportant anyways. He just wanted to say that we have to make Dean and Julie see that they are perfect for each other. That they would make a perfect couple." Connie explained exasperated. Affirmative murmur was all that she heard and she was more than pleased with it. "So boys let's go and make it work.. Dean and Julie -a couple, that's our goal. And when did the ducks ever failed in a goal?" She screamed like one of the best cheerleaders.  
  
"NEVER!" the whole team yelled.  
  
"When did the ducks ever capitulate?"  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
"When did the ducks ever lost in the end?"  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
"So there is just one thing left to say." All eyes turned expectantly to her. "Quack, quack, quack," and everybody joined in, "quack, quack, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK .. ..!"  
  
And the meeting came finally to an end. And everyone went out of the room and walked sure of their victory in the awaiting sunset.  
  
Author's note: Hi everybody.. I know the chapter "The letter" was a mean one and it was really mean of Dorian to say something like that, but while I wrote this chapter (I actually just wanted to write a nice long letter) I had a little fight with my own brother and I wanted to get even with him in some kind of way. And it actually aided my story. Then I wanted to say sorry that I didn't updated until now even if I had promised to update soon, but last weekend I partied my birthday and I had no time for writing. 


	6. The call number 2, or how the plan miser...

5. The call number 2, or how the plan miserably fails, or how the plan wasn't even carried out  
  
(A.N.: This chapter is more or less from Fulton's POV ´` indicates thoughts, - - indicates what the person on the other end of the phone says and to prevent misunderstandings "- -" indicates the other one on the phone, the one that is present or to be precise it is what Fulton says on the phone or is hearing what the other person says, the one that is present. Don't get confused.. ..)  
  
With every intention of forcing Dean on a blind date (with Julie of course) Fulton stormed the room he shared with Dean. He knew Connie would do the same the moment Julie comes back from her weekend trip home. He ran in intended to overrun his roommate and giving him no way out. But as good as a plan concerning an other person is, it is just so good so long the other person is attendant. And that was what put a momentary halt to Fulton's intentions. Dean wasn't here. ´Where is he? He's supposed to be here.. .. ` He let himself fall onto his bed and started waiting. He became bored very fast. But he needed to stay focused, so what shall he do till Dean decided to come back? He was about to turn on the stereo as Dean's cell phone started to ring. He had the go-ahead from his best friend to answer every call when he wasn't attendant, and Fulton always had fun talking to Portman's parents. So he opened the cell and said: "-Hi you are connected to D. Portman's cell, this is Fulton Reed talking.-" There was a huge silence on the other end. Fult was about to close the phone as a female voice suddenly answered: -Hi.. .. uhm .. .. well .. he isn't here, isn't he?-  
  
"-No, not at the moment. But if you want to leave a massage I can give it to him, so he can call you back. But what's you're name anyways?-"  
  
-Oh, sorry. I forgot to mention it. .. It would be very nice of you to tell him to call me back. He has my number.-  
  
"-I will, but I think I still need your name, otherwise it would be no use telling him to call you back.-" Fulton had a slightly strange feeling. Something wasn't right.  
  
-Oh yeah .. .. right.- She sounded a little bit reluctant. -Would you please tell him that .. .. Jennie called?- Fulton was totally flabbergasted. ´Sweetie I'll never tell him. You are one of the two reasons that stands between Dean and Julie. You really think I would risk that?` He was about to tell her exactly that when he heard the door closing behind him. Startled he turned around. "Hey Reed, who's on the phone?"  
  
"I .. uhm .. it .. she.."  
  
"What's wrong buddy? Who is it?"  
  
Fulton racked his mind to come up with a plausible reason for Dean not to answer the phone, and he knew if he would just disconnect the call all hell would break lose. "You don't want to .. ..!" He couldn't even finish his sentence cause he hadn't thought of Dean's impatientness. His best friend had simply snatched the phone out of his hands.  
  
"So, my dear friend. Who's gonna answer when I talk into the phone?" Fulton could clearly hear, the rising anger in Portman's voice. Beaten he told him: "It is Jennie."  
  
"Who?" was the low question after a deadly silence.  
  
"Jennie. She said her name is .. Jennie!" It cost him quite an effort to say in an acceptable voice. ´Everyone who say's Dean has no emotions should see him right now.` Fulton thought. Because there was every emotion he could imagine in his best friends face and especially in his eyes. It ranged from shock to devastation to joy to sadness to confusion to hatred to happiness to love to whatever till it finally settled down in a mix between shock and happiness. He saw Dean's hand shaking as it slowly lifted the phone up to his ear. "-Hello?-" His voice was so low and soft that it was barley recognizable. "-.. .. .. Jennie?-" He asked fearfully this time. And from one moment to the next his face was overcome by a wave of pure happiness. Suddenly he turned around and sat down on his bed. Fulton wanted to know what they were talking even though he just could hear Dean's side of the talk. So he sat down on his bed too, grabbed a book from his nightstand, one they should read for English literature class, it was some chick novel called "Wuthering Heights", and pretended to read the book while he actually listened in.  
  
(AN: ´` are Fulton's thoughts about the call; and "- -" indicates Dean talking on the phone.)  
  
"-Oh my god, Jennie. How are you? What are you doing? Where are you? What.. ..Okay, okay, I stop pestering you with questions. I let you talk first. But I have to ask you one thing before we start this whole thing. Why Jennie? I thought.. ..-" and he started laughing.  
  
´Uh what is he talking about? And why is he talking so stupidly? Oh he probably meant Why, Jennie? He is asking her why they broke up. But why is he laughing then? Ah whatever..`  
  
"-Yeah? Yeah? Oh sweety you are so cute. Thank you! Now please tell me. How are you? .. .. I am so glad you are better. .. Do you have some help? .. .. That sounds really nice. And that bloke helps you a lot? .. Stop it okay this certain boy. Better? .. Thought so. Tell me about him. .. A lot of hugging involved?-"  
  
´Yeah Jennie go on talking. Tell him that that bloke is a great cuddler AND that is a great kisser. Make Portman so jealous that he will become angrier as ever so that he will never talk to you again.`  
  
"-Shall I become jealous of this guy?-"  
  
´YESSSSS`  
  
"- Oh I don't need to be jealous. Why not? Sounds a bit like he is taking my place!-"  
  
´Oh yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Yes. Thank god. Come on girlie, tell him that he already took his place!.. .. No, no, no, no, no, Dean. Don't laugh. When you're laughing that means she's wrapping you around her little finger again!`  
  
"-I could never really be jealous of a guy that helped you that much, my love."  
  
´Oh Dean NO. don't you see that she is playing with you again?`  
  
"-Darling, do you have my address already?.. No? .. then wait a second, I'll give it to you. .. What do you mean with ´no`?-" Dean asked suspiciously. "Oh, I see. Well if he says you shouldn't be in contact with me that often then you really shouldn't do it.-" He told her now in a very confirmed and that-is-definitely-the-right-thing-to-do voice.  
  
´Here it is. She is already playing with you again. When that bloke said she shouldn't contact you and she is doing as he said then you are the one that is suffering. Don't you see that she has a thing for that bugger? Don't be so stupid and fall for her again. You will just be hurt in the end. You suffered so much the last time. How much do you think you will suffer this time? It will be so much more. Oh come on Dean, don't do that to yourself.`  
  
"-That guy is right. You really should take the time you need. We have all the time in the world. I love you darling. .. No I really do mean it in every sense of the word. I. Love. You.-" He pronounced every single word heavily. "I love you and no one can ever do us part now again. Isn't it?-"  
  
"No!"  
  
"-Hang on a second. .. Did you say something Reed?"  
  
"What?" He asked guiltily. "Oh. OH. No. No, I didn't say something to you. I was just talking to myself. This guy here in this book, he really shouldn't .. shouldn't.."  
  
"Shouldn't what?"  
  
"He shouldn't .. walk out there in a snowstorm." Fulton guessed, cause he just saw something in that book that meant something like heavy snow. So he just guessed something like a snowstorm.  
  
"Whatever you say bro, whatever you say. -Okay I'm back sweety. .. No, just talking to a friend.-"  
  
´Phoo. Well I'm a lucky son of a b***h. That could have ended a lot worse. Ugh but unfortunately this guy, called my best friend.. oh sorry A friend, has a head like an elephant. He will get his revenge when I suspect it the least. But well, what do I mind. He is already on the rod to ruin. That chick is ruining him. Gawd Portman .. why don't you get it?`  
  
"-Yeah, yeah. .. Okay. That's fine by me. So, then we say goodbye for now, don't we?.. .. Ohh thanks. This compliment is forever stowed in my memory. So goodbye and I hope you call again soon. I'm looking forward to it. .. Yeah. Bye. .. Bye. .. See ya .. No, you hang up first. Good. .. Why didn't you hung up? Okay on three. One, two, three. .. Hang up my love! .. Okay, okay. I'll do it. See ya. Love ya. Goodbye.-"Dean said with a sad tone and finally hung up. His eyes showed a mixture of sadness and joy. Both Fulton and Dean were no brainless goons. Actually it was quite the opposite. They both had a knack for sensing the feelings of other persons. But they both tried to cover it with their rather brutal exterior. So as Fulton wanted to say something to him because of this girl of his, and to tell him that she doesn't mean it well etc. he looked in his best friends face and saw something there that told him not to do it. "You really do love her, don't you Dean?"  
  
"Yes I do. I really do love her. Thanks for keeping quiet throughout the call. I appreciate it. And I'm sorry for my comment that I were ´just talking to A friend`. But she wasn't in the right condition. I know it sound stupid, but she has some problems and I don't want to confuse her furthermore. And I know that must be as confusing as hell for you, but I can't tell you exactly what's up. I promised her not to tell anybody. Not until she is ready. I'm sorry, but do you understand it?" Dean asked and his tone had a very suspicious pleading tone. And this tone really through Fulton. He knew this chick would hurt Dean and that it will be very hard on everyone because of Julie and the Ducks irrepressible want to see them together. But who were they to deny him what he wants. And maybe he'll become happy with.. with this Jennie type of girl. Maybe she isn't that bad. And he, Fulton, doesn't even know the whole story. Maybe there are other circumstances that he didn't know about, that made the break up reasonable. And maybe there was something that pushed them into the break up. Maybe that were the problems that Dean talked about. So in this moment Fulton decided to be the best friend he called himself and be there for Dean whatever he decided.  
  
One hour later..  
  
A devastated Fulton was on the way to the girls dome as halfway through he met up with an equally devastated looking Connie. "Hey Cons. I just was on the way to you."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Cool. Well ladies first!"  
  
"Thanks but I have rather bad news. So you go first." She said crestfallen.  
  
"Oh, my news are definitely worse. So you go first." She gave him a half smile and told him: "Fulton we can go on like that forever. So just tell me what's up!"  
  
"Okay. Well Jennie called."  
  
A loud intake of a breath later she hissed: "What? That b***t?"  
  
"Yeap."  
  
"Hopefully he told her to f**k off?! .. He told her to f**k off, didn't he? .. Fulton Reed don't play with me. Tell me he told her off!" All heads turned to them as Connie screamed the last sentence on the top of her lungs. And she had a rather huge volume.. If Fulton hadn't had an appearance to keep he would be sitting cowering in a corner.  
  
"Connie, don't sue me or kill me, I'm just the messenger.." The big bad first bash brother nearly pleaded. Everyone knew to stay out of Connie's wrath, cause it could end with bruises on your side.  
  
"What did he say?" Her calm voice was more frightened than when she is screaming.  
  
A deep encouraging breath later he told her the truth: " He told her he loves her."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You heard me Connie. He told her he loves her. And before you ask, no I haven't told him that that is a mistake etc. .. Connie, he really loves her. He did not just told me with words, he told me with his eyes. And don't you dare to ever tell anybody I said that. .. Who are we to tell him not to love her even if it will be a bad ending. It is not our place to say so. Our place is to be there for him when it, sorry IF it fails."  
  
His team member sighed. "You are right."  
  
"I'm what?" Fulton asked irritated, cause that was the last thing he expected to hear from her.  
  
"You are right. You know, Julie's back together with that Joseph type again."  
  
"Now stop here, milady. You mean that Joseph that she argued with for hours with no end?"  
  
"Yeap. She just came back from her weekend home. She was smiling happily. In one hand she had her bag in the other her cell phone. And she said, and I quote: ~I love you, too Joe. And of course we're an item again. Bye. See ya.~ And she is happy with him. I saw it in her eyes, too." She said crestfallen.  
  
"So what now?" Both looked a little lost.  
  
"I'd say, we'll tell the others that the plan died a premature death. If we like it or not we're out of business.. .. .."  
  
. . . AN: I know the idiom: He has a head like an elephant, probably doesn't exist in English, well I couldn't find it, but I couldn't find a similar one, too. So I translated it from my language into English and I hope you can do anything with it. A short definition: Well an elephant has a very long memory. An elephant can remember i.e. a person that hit it 30 years ago and recognize it again after that period of time. So this idiom in my language means that someone has a very long memory. 


End file.
